fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Edwin (Elf Story)
Summary Edwin is the major protagonist of the flash game Elf's Story, a flash game created by maxipino. Edwin is normal kid, with a normal life. One day, he was playing video games with his girlfriend and all's good. He was about to beat his favorite game of all time, "The Legend of Hooligan," when suddenly, Lord Gorn (the warlock within the game) reaches into the reality realm and nabs your girlfriend! Panicking, he stupidly threw a wild punch and missed, leaving Lord Gorn with a perfect opportunity to smash his face in. Before he knew it, he was laying unconscious, on the floor of his room. Appearance and Personality Edwin is a quite tall, slim, caucasian teenager with black hair and brown eyes. His usual attire through the game consists of a green jacket with green ears on the hood, black pants and shoes. Since he has little character depth, it is hard to know what is his personality. However, it appears that he courageous and a fan of adventuring, but also a very reckless and brutal boy when attacking a enemy, having no qualms into mauling them to death with outstanding brutality. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, 9-A with bombs Name: '''Edwin, later Elfmin. A.K.A: Hero. '''Origin: '''Elf Story. '''Gender: Male. Age: '''Appears to be 14-18. '''Classification: Human adventurer, later elf adventurer. Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Agility, Speed and Reflexes, Blue Fire Projection, Electrokinesis, Very Minor Reality Warping, skilled with many weapons, quick thinker. 'Attack Potency: Human level '''by himself; Up to '''Small Room level with his bombs Speed: Athletic Human with Subsonic combat/reaction speed (Faster and more agile than most humans and creatures on Elf Story; Sliced full-power arrows in half using his sword; Hit goblins & bandits too fast to allow them to react) Lifting Strength: At least Athlete Human (Lifted - albeit temporarily - and threw a rock that was heavy enough to crush a human) Striking Strength: Class H by himself; Class KJ with his fireballs/sword. Durability: Human level Stamina: Slightly above average (Able to fight the likes of the Ogre and many bandits without stopping) Range: Several meters Standard Equipment: * Wooden Sword: Previously a baseball bat, it transformed into a wooden sword upon entering the world of "Legend of Hooligan". It is incredibly resistant and strong, able to beat skilled and experient bandits with ease. * Steel Sword: After trading the wooden sword and a precious mineral that he found, Edwin obtained a high-quality sword of the same mineral (That is stronger than average steel). That sword is able to cause serious harm to the likes of the Ogre and even kill humans with few casual slashes. * Battle Dagger: Previously a kitchen knife, it transformed into a Battle dagger when he entered the "Legend of Hooligan". It is very sharp, piercing and rupturing through flesh like it was nothing. * Soul Bangle: A silver bracelet with light blue details on it; It is one of the most powerful weapons on Edwin's arsenal. It enables Edwin to produce and emit blue fireballs (Hadouken!) that can instantly roast any bandit on his path. * Bombs: Pretty self-explanatory; Powerful bombs to decimate his enemies, with the classical sphere-shaped packages of doom! * Joystick: Possibly the most OP weapon that Edwin has; The joystick was carried with him on his journey to "Legend of Hooligan". The Joystick enables Edwin to, among other things, electrocute enemies and extend its cables to perform reality-defying movements that can easily murder anyone on his way. Intelligence: '''Average; skilled swordsman, knife and bomb user, good gamer, experient in combat '''Weaknesses: None notable. Feats: -//- Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Fireball: Thanks to the Soul Bangle, Edwin can create and project blue fireballs that are strong enough to one-shot trained humans, roasting them to a carbonized carcass. Others Notable Victories: N/A Notable Losses: N/A Inconclusive Matches: N/A Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Fire Users Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Bomb Users Category:Teenagers Category:Warriors Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flash Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9